I Never Told You
by ThievesOverBullies
Summary: One shot. Based off tonight's sneak peak for next week.
1. Chapter 1

_**One shot based on the previews for next week.**_

_**A/N Dedicated to that kiss!**_

Regina walked into the forest near the town line, it was just after dawn and she was early this morning. She had been coming here for weeks now, hoping against hope for this day to be different. She had their page in her hands as she neared the line, she took a seat on a fallen log at the line in the forest. She kept looking at the page, where the torn pieces had been put back together. She was so absorbed in her thoughts she barely heard the snap of a twig behind her. She turned and looked and gasped as she saw the one person she wanted to see more than anything.

"Robin," Regina whispered, she knew he could not hear or see her. But today was going to be different, she had the scroll that would let her get back into StoryBrooke. She took a few moments to just look at him, he looked so handsome but there was a sadness in his expressions that tore at her. He was missing her as much as she was missing him. She walked to stand right in front of him as he searched for any signs of anyone, but she also knew in her heart that he was searching for her. He raised his right hand out to what she knew he would think would just be air, when she raised her hand to touch his. She watched his mouth open and the shock on his face.

"Hello?" Robin said, but as his hand kept touching the one from the other side he knew then whose hand he held. His heart was almost coming alive now, it was beating so fast. He had not slept at night since he had been forced into leaving _her_, his loss of her had made it hard for him to sleep at night. His one regret was not telling her he was in love with her directly.

"Regina," Robin whispered out and right before his eyes he saw _her._ The woman who was in his dreams every night, was in his thoughts constantly. He saw her everywhere he went, had thought he had seen her in New York, had raced up to this woman and had to later apologize when he had grabbed her arm. He now saw the woman who held his heart. He raised his other hand up to touch her cheek, to make sure she was real, even though he was touching her hand. His hand trembled as it made contact with her soft cheek, he then pulled her into his kiss, saw her soft smile right before he closed his eyes. Her lips tasted like life, he had felt so dead inside for weeks now. Roland being his main purpose for carrying on, the other was trying to find a way back to Regina. Though there was his soul mate, finding _him_ instead.

His kiss was heated, desperate, as if it had been yearning for her lips. And in truth they had, kissing was always an intimate thing, but with her it far surpassed it. It was on an emotional level, a physical level, and a devoted level. He pulled back for a moment to look down into her beautiful eyes and kissed her lips again, parting them. His tongue slid sensually within stroking slowly, darting, the movement more intense, hungrier, consuming more, demanding more. Robin felt Regina matching this kiss with an intensity of her own. His hands now were in her hair, it was longer now he could tell. Finally the kiss softened, where there were deep pecks, before they both came up for air, their forehead meeting as they looked into one another's eyes.

"How?" Robin asked.

"The Snow Queen, she left a scroll that I used to cross over. It will let me go back," Regina explained very carefully.

"Only you?" Robin asked.

"Robin, I have no idea if it would be safe for Marian to come back. Until then you have to stay away from StoryBrooke." Regina explained.

"I understand. How are things in StoryBrooke? Henry?" Robin asked.

"Henry is doing quite well. Some old enemies are back, along with Rumpelstilskin. They are trying to find the author, they want to resort the balance where heroes don't get their happy endings." Regina explained.

"And how are you involved?" Robin asked, knowing she was involved.

"I have gone undercover to try to stop them," Regina said.

"You're putting yourself in danger, it's too risky." Robin said, he was afraid for her. And furious with himself that he couldn't be back fighting by her side.

"I got it under control," Regina said.

"Regina, you must take care. I couldn't bare it if anything happened to you," Robin said as he leaned in for another gentle kiss. "I love you Regina, know this."

"I love you, thief." Regina said as Robin let out a small chuckle, knowing how much she enjoyed calling him that.

"How touching lass," Hook said from behind them.

"What are you doing here?" Regina asked.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N-Not sure if this is exactly a sequel but you'll see lol.**_

Robin was trying to adjust to this new life, in this whole new world to him. It had been a change enough adjusting to Storybrooke after leaving the Enchanted Forest. Now he was in this new city, along with Marian and Roland, trying to figure things out as they went along. He truly was happy that Marian was alive and healthy now, Roland had his mother back and he had his friend back as well. But there was something missing, his heart had been left behind in Storybrooke, with Regina. It had been the hardest thing he had ever done was leaving Regina behind. He had looked at her as long as he could as he had went over backwards that blasted town line. Holding her hand as long as possible, he had been tempted for a mini second of pulling her over with him. But he knew Regina would never forgive him for taking her away from her son.

So here he was walking in the forest, near where that town line was as he so often did now days. His thoughts were on Regina as they often were. Was she alright? How much had loosing him affected her? Was she taking proper care of herself? Was there anyone there for her to watch over her? He had asked his merry men, and Will in particular to look out for her as he knew this would hurt her.

It was early in the morning, the sunlight barely peeking through, a slight mist was on the trail that he was walking. He felt his heart skip a beat and he stopped in his tracks as he saw a petite figure on the trail just around the curve. He couldn't make out who it was because of all the mist.

"Robin!" the female voice called out.

Robin's heart stopped beating, it couldn't be. "Regina?" He called out loudly as he headed towards the voice. He saw the mist shift, and the figure became more clearer to him. It was her, it was Regina.

"Robin!" Regina called out to him as she ran towards him. His feet seem to take off as he ran towards her as well. "Regina!" The final few steps seem to take forever, but then she was in his arms.

"How? How are you here?" Robin asked as he felt her in his grasp. She was real.

"It doesn't matter, all that matters is that I'm here now, and this is true," Regina said as Robin smiled as he remembered saying those very words to her. He pulled her in for a kiss, it was like coming home, being in her arms, kissing her. She was his mate in every since of the word, he hated with all the time they had missed with the other, but it was all about timing with them.

His heart knew what it wanted, it was her. He wanted every aspect of her, as he wanted to breathe. Just when he was about to deepen the kiss, his hunter's senses skyrocketed. He pulled back from her and looked around. "Someone's watching." He whispered against her cheek, he heard a trig snap behind them. He positioned his body so that she was behind him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Robin asked as the figure approached them.

"Get the hell away from her!" The Sheriff of Nottingham said as he pulled out his bow and arrow and fired. Robin knew death was about to visit him, when he felt Regina use her magic and suddenly she was standing in front of him. As the arrow was about to pierce her, Robin jerked awake on the couch. He looked around the apartment, Neal's apartment they were staying in for the near future as he gathered his wits.

"A dream, it was just a dream," Robin said as he rubbed his eyes with his hands.

"Somehow, someway, we will be reunited my love," Robin swore, he still had hope in their futures with one another. He only hoped that Regina did as well.


End file.
